<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>buried to the depths by ty13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256035">buried to the depths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13'>ty13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>killua/silva au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Thoughts, Fantasizing, Father/Son Incest, Hidden Desires, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s never been a secret that can be kept that way forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killua Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>killua/silva au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>buried to the depths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silva sits up straighter at the quiet footsteps in the hall just outside his door. The intruder wants to be heard; otherwise, he wouldn’t have known anyone was coming until they were standing in front of him.</p><p>He’s been waiting for this person, though. So he speaks before they announce themself.</p><p>“How was your mission?” Silva’s deep voice booms through the room. The sound almost echos because of its low pitch, heedless of all the furniture loitering around. He shakes his head a bit, finessing his bangs in a way to make them fall into his eyes, hoping the strands will hide them from his son’s view. </p><p>Killua starts to shrug, then stops as he remembers where he is, who he’s talking to. “It went fine, father. I completed it, just as you asked.” </p><p><i>My good little boy</i>, Silva wants to say. He swallows the words. Here he was; a beast of a man, all muscle towering over everyone, brave enough to take on the leader of the Phantom Troupe, strong enough to take down thousands of men with only a finger. But too cowardly to let anyone know of his darkest desires. </p><p>He forces a smile onto his thin lips. He’s not sure if it even passes as one; it feels weird on his face. He forcefully relaxes his thick eyebrows; knowing they naturally fall into a furrow. He wants to look more approachable to his son. </p><p>The more approachable he is, the higher chance he has to get approached.</p><p>By the boy he wants, in spite of all the reasons why it should be wrong.</p><p>He realized long ago he wants his son. Killua, the one so similar, but yet still so completely different from him. </p><p>White, fluffy hair with the fairest skin. A childish glee inside him, only revealed in a certain, few number of situations. The big, bright, sharp blue eyes a beautiful contrast. Full of mischievousness only shown in his eyes and razor-sharp smile.</p><p>All that personality wrapped in a tiny package.</p><p>Killua was so <i>small</i>. Silva would bet just one of his hands could cover the full expanse of the boy’s chest. He could lift him effortlessly, push him against the wall, force him onto his-</p><p>“Good job, Killua. I’m proud of you,” is what he says instead. Silva’s smile relaxes; growing smaller, yet more genuine as he watches his son’s shoulders relax. No matter how old he gets, and how much he denies it, Killua still wants his father’s approval.</p><p>With a smile of his own, his son says, “thank you, father.”</p><p>For now, this has to be enough.</p><p>These thoughts, the hidden stares, all the fantasies. There’s no room for them in the world, yet.</p><p>But, soon.</p><p>There’s never been a secret that can be kept that way forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>